Chimuelo el monstruo
by viliandra odette
Summary: situada durante la 2 pelicula cuando chimuelo es controlado por el alfa y cuando salva a hipo, narrada desde el punto de vista de chimuelo. Respuesta al #2 reto de caldo de toothcup para el alma.
1. Chapter 1

****No he recibido mucho amor de esta pagina u.u siento que están enojados conmigo :s yo los quiero mucho.****

**Respuesta del reto #2 del grupo de face "caldo de toothcup para el alma" en el cual no pensaba participar, porque a los que siguen mi otra historia podrán notar que la inspiración me abandono, con la canción "Ifel like a monster" (lo siento no se quien la canta) me llego la inspiración y escribí esto para el reto, se cuenta desde el punto de vista de chimuelo, situada durante la segunda película...creo que es todo.**

* * *

><p>Bajamos, enfrente de nosotros estaba ese sujeto el tal Drago, me iba a acerca pero hipo me lo impidió como siempre tan ingenuo quería habla con ese sujeto, como si eso fuera a resolver el problema, a veces me molesta lo ciego que puede ser, que no ve la maldad de ese sujeto? La única forma de ganar es acabar con él.<p>

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la salvajibestia estaba frente a mí, ese sujeto decía que ya no sería de hipo, ba! Que sujeto tan estúpido nada me separara de mi hipo.

El dragón frente a mí me estaba hablando, bueno más bien ordenando que me uniera a él, argumentando que es el alfa y tenía que obedecerlo, _que?!_ Yo no sigo ordenes de nadie que no sea hipo este estúpido dragón no me va a tener como sirviente si no lo fui de muerte roja mucho menos de él, como no accedí comenzó a hipnotizarme con sus poderes de alfa.

_No!,_ no me puedo dejar controlar cuando eso pasa el monstruo sale y no quiero que mi hipo salga lastimado…no puedo más, lo último que recuerdo es oscuridad a lo lejos la voz de hipo pero el monstruo no me deja obedecer a mi niño.

Siempre intente ocultar el monstruo dentro de mí el no trae más que problemas, pero por el hipnotismo del alfa el monstruo tomo el control y cuando me dejo libre pude ver a hipo sosteniendo el cuerpo de estoico, _No!_ Por los dioses que el monstruo no haya hecho daño, me acerque a él para comprobarlo lo toque, estaba frio, _no puede ser_, no me dio timo de lamentarme o pedir disculpas pues hipo con lágrimas en los ojos me grito que me fuera, no quería pero no había alternativo tenía que pagar por lo que el monstruo hizo, _porque siempre tengo que pagar por lo que él hace?!_, me di la vuelta y corrí no podía volar sin hipo, no avance mucho cuando la oscuridad apareció.

La oscuridad desaparecía de momentos y podía ver a hipo frente a mis ojos estaba llorando y suplicaba por que volviera con él, _no!_, no puedo permitir que ese monstruo siguiera haciendo llorar a mi niño, él no me puede controlar este es mi cuerpo, y para colmo el alfa seguía hipnotizándome, _he dicho que no!_ Yo no soy sirviente de nadie soy un furia nocturna la especie más poderosa, comencé a luchar con ambos.

Logre ganar y vi la cara de felicidad de mi lindo niño vikingo, sentí algo golpearme, o no tu tampoco, tome ese palo y con la misma lo tire de mi lomo que osadía la suya solo hipo puede subirse a mi lomo. Como no puedo volar al tirar a drago comencé a caer pero mi hipo se lanzó del pequeño dragón para ir a mi rescate, justo como hice cuando combatimos a muerte roja, llego y subió, en mi entonces volamos a combatir a ese sujeto.

Después de unas estrategias de mi niño logro tirar a drago del alfa.

-**detenlo ay**- me dijo hipo, _claro! Si lo que más quiero es arrancarle la cabeza_.

-**esto se ha terminado**- dijo hipo seriamente. Ese sujeto se estaba riendo, le gruñí porque se está riendo? Acaso no sabe que ha perdió.

-**esto aún no termina** - drago mostraba una sonrisa sádica y señalo a su dragón el alfa, se acercó y abrió la boca, _no!, mi niño no!, _lanzo una bocanada de hielo, corrí y cubrí a hipo con mi cuerpo antes de que el hielo lo lastimara.

Y entonces el monstruo comenzó a despertar, estaba igual de furioso que él, el me ayudo varias veces a defenderme de los otros vikingos por él era el más temido, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo aunque me cueste es parte de mí. Gracias a las aletas que me abrió la mama de hipo es que el monstruo pudo salir sin problema, fluía por mi cuerpo y yo seguía consiente tal vez por eso perdía la conciencia porque él no podía salir, salió una especie de luz azul celeste que recorría las aletas abiertas hasta mi frente.

Cuando salió parecía haber dado un disparo porque el hielo que nos cubría exploto, yo no había hecho nada seguí cubriendo a mi vikingo, mire si hipo estaba bien y así fue, con esta nueva armonía entre los dos me subí a un pico de hielo, ese alfa va a pagar por lo que quiso hacerle a mi hipo.

* * *

><p><strong>comenten que les pareció y no se molesten seguiré escribiendo la continuación de la otra historia no la voy a dejar abandonada.<strong>

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**No puedo creer que la insipiracion este de mi lado, bueno lo que no puedo creer es que este escribiendo en el cel, todo porque mi hermana no me presta su lap :( pero ay que aprovechar cuando llegan las ideas porque para volver a tenerlas se pone dificil.**

**Como habia dicho este mm..drabble esta situado en las misma que el capitulo anterior solo que desde el punto de vista de Hipo, aun que esta en pasado y al princio Hipo habla sobre los furia nocturna, creo que tiene mucho palabreria y la palabra monstruo, ademas de ser algo toothcup, conste que fue sin querer salio por si solo, etto el capitulo que quiero creer es largo.**

**HTTY no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dreamworks y Cresida Cowell**

...

Furia nocturna.

La especie mas temida y poderosa de los dragones, son crueles, sanguinarios y sin corazon o piedad.

Monstruo! Asi los definen los vikingos, creaturas que matan a diestra y siniestra, en el libro no hay nada sobre ellos ya sea porque son muy buenos en ocultarse o porque nadie es tan estupido para enfrentarse a uno.

Yo he desmostrado que todos los rumores son falsos, pues mi mejor amigo es un furia nocturna, el es la creatura mas inteligente, gentil e increible que he conocido.

Todos los "conocimientos" que tenian sobre ellos y los demas dragones, me he esforzado en mostrarles que no son cierto, bueno almenos los que hablan sobre lo despiadados que disque son.

Si bien Chimuelo es mas que un dragon, mas que mi mejor amigo, es una parte importante de mi ser, yo diria que es la mitad de mi alma. Tiene su caracter y de eso me he dado cuenta, pero nunca a mostrado ser el monstruo al cual todos le temian yo se que el no es asi por eso no muestra nada de eso.

Pero ese dia en el que conocimos al tal Drago manodura, el y su dragon alfa hicieron que mi Chimuelo fuera eso que nunca pense ver en el, un monstruo...jamas pense que mi amado dragon intentara hacerme daño, ambos nos juramos protegernos el uno al otro.

Ese momento en que Chimuelo me miro con otros ojos, con unos ojos vacios y sin vida, en ese momento mi mundo se derrumbo, no me obedecia y estaba decidido a matarme, por suerte mi padre estaba hay para salvar mi insignificante vida pero a cambio de la suya, en ese momento que su bola de plasma me robo a mi padre, le tuve miedo, miedo y odio al dragon que tanto amo.

En ese momento lo crei el monstruo del que todos se escondian cuando lo escuchaban, no queria verlo, lo bueno es que obedecio, pero me senti peor cuando ese sujeto se atrevio a montarlo, mi dolor se multiplico, primero mi padre ahora mi dragon, No!.

Regrese por el, regrese para hacerlo entrar en razon recordarle lo importante que es para mi y hacerle ver que no tenia culpa por lo de mi padre.

El es fuerte y pudo desaserce de ese tal alfa, volvio a mi como un monstruo, pero un monstruo diferente con la esencia de Chimuelo, como suele hacerlo, otra vez me volvio a sorprender con su poder...y logramos vencerlo, yo me converti en el jefe y el en el alfa.

No queria ser jefe, pero se que con el a mi lado podre cuidar a ambos pueblos y se que sin importar lo que hagan nuestros enemigos, siempre estaremos uno para el otro.

...

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
